The rise of a vigilante
by IceWolf66
Summary: There is a reason that you are who you are. We all have hopes, dreams, fears and reasons we decide to leave the comfort of our bed every morning. But what motivates Blight? What is his past? (This is intended to be the prequel of Digital, if you don't like OCs find another fanfic)
1. Prolouge: Recording One

**If you do not like OCs, this is a good time to switch away to another fanfic, because OCs are all that this one's gonna feature.  
**

**If you haven't read my other PAW Patrol fanfic, now's a good time to go read it first.**

**This is intended to be a prequel to my previous story: Digital, told from Blight's perspective in the form of recordings that Chase found in the tablet he had gifted him.**

**Whether you want to know how Blight took down Blood Rend alone or if you want more details about his backstory, this will (hopefully) answer most of your questions.**

**Without further to do, I present to you, The rise of a vigilante.**

**1 month after the events of Digital...**

Chase sat down in the lookout, fiddling with the tablet he had obtained from Blight just a month ago with his friends surrounding him, glancing at the device curiously. He had wanted to have a deeper understanding of the gadget since he had gotten his paws on it, but time just hadn't allowed it.

However, today had been quite a lazy day, and Rocky's persistence on attempting to discover more about the gadget had prompted Chase to remove it from his room for the team to have a better look.

"Did you find anything cool?" Marshall, Chase's best friend, asked beside him.

"A lot of things, actually," Chase said. "Blight wasn't kidding when he said that he had records on all the gangs he ran into when tracking Blood Rend here. Every little weak spot they have are listed here, as well as all the important members and people that were potential spies."

"That guy was informed," Everest, who came to the lookout when they said that we're about to look into Blight's tablet, commented. "I wonder how he got his paws on all that info?"

"He probably hacked into all the databases that ever existed," Rocky joked, though Chase knew that it was probably true. The wolf was able to remotely control electronics and read information from a modern device in record speed. That, combined with his skill in hacking, made Chase wonder if the wolf had already uncovered top-secret files from the government themselves.

_Wonder if the rumors about area 51 were true? _Chase wondered. _I gotta ask him sometime._

"What's this?" Rubble asked from behind Chase, snapping him out of his thoughts. During his absent-minded scrolling, Chase had reached a file titled: Recordings.

"I think Blight mentioned this when he gave this to me," Chase said, referring to the tablet in his paws. "Something about a journal of some sort."

"Dude kept a diawy?" Zuma snickered. "Never would've guessed."

"Should we open it?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know," Skye, Chase's girlfriend, said hesitantly. "I mean, wouldn't this be invading his privacy?"

"If he was concerned about that, he would've removed it from the device before giving it to Chase," Rocky reasoned.

"Yeah," Chase nodded in agreement. "Besides, Blight didn't say anything about not allowing me to listen to these despite mentioning them."

"What are we waiting for then?" Everest asked exitedly. "Open it!"

Chase put his paw on the file's logo, and a series of recordings showed themselves. Naturally, he tapped on the first one, creatively titled: Recording One.

"Hiya," Blight's voice emitted from the device. "Despite what the title might suggest, this is going to be the last recording I'm making. As a warning of sorts, I suppose."

"Speaking of the warning," Blight's voice suddenly sounded rather ominous. "If you stole this tablet or picked it up from the ground or have obtained it by any means other than me giving it to you, it will self-destruct in 5 seconds. So you have 5 seconds to throw it away _now_."

Chase was fairly sure he'll be fine, but he put the gadget down, just in case.

"If you're hearing this part, then the tablet didn't explode, spontaneously combust in flames and released a lethal, toxic gas in a 50 feet radius. Not necessarily in that order," Blight's sarcastic and slightly amused voice continued. "Then that means I gave this thing to you, for one reason or another.

I should probably give you some background information to work with before you listen to the rest of the recordings, though.

I live in the snowy mountains with my family. My birth mother died and father ended up finding another mate. I also have a half-sister, Beatrix, who's the only wolf that I interact with within my age range.

I'm antisocial, deal with it.

Anyways, one day, a group of people from a gang named Blood Rend killed my parents and brought Beatrix and me to a laboratory where we were experimented on. After that...

Well, I trust that past me will tell the story just fine.

My name is Blight, I'm a gray wolf, and this is the story of my slightly more screwed-up than usual life."


	2. Recording Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own PAW Patrol or any of its characters (not that any appear here). I only own Blight most of the characters that are starred in this story.**

**Recording Two**

Cold, dark, hunger, pain, and never-ending suffering. I am not a seer, but that is what I can foresee in our imminent future. Only through escape can we break free from this never-ending cycle of misery.

_Female voice of protest in the background_

Come on, Trix. You _just_ asked me to describe the place we're in.

_Sounds of protest from the same voice_

What do you mean, it's too edgy? I just perfectly depicted the damned place we're in.

_Slight grumbling_

Geez, you're impossible to please.

Umm, hello to anyone that might be listening to this. My name is Blight, and the girl behind me is Beatrix. We're gray wolves and Beatrix is my half-sister.

Currently, we're in some sort of research facility that is run by a gang named Blood Rend. They've been doing experiments on us after our capture, trying to make us more effective in combat. Beatrix stole this tablet in their storage when she was passing by there to the experimentation rooms and told me to make a recording or something. She thinks that if someone ever comes by this thing, they might be able to rescue us or something.

To be clear, I'm _not _redacting my description of this place. It's cold and dark inside the cells, and they only feed us every evening with slop that I don't even know the name of that had sedatives mixed in.

It's not that we _like_ the food, but if you're in our situation, you'll learn to be less picky.

Speaking of the sedatives, I feel like it's been affecting me less lately. The first few weeks when we were captured, I instantly got knocked out by those things. Now, it only makes me a little tired. Beatrix says that it might be due to the chemicals they forcibly injected into my body. She believes that I might be able to use that to escape someday, but that's just her overoptimism speaking.

_Sounds of protest_

What do you mean, I'm being a pessimist? I'm being a _pragmatist_. The difference is that one thinks that everything will go wrong and the other judges the situation with his damn brain.

_Footsteps in the background_

Shit! I'll be right back.

_You hear sounds of shouting in the background, followed by taunting, jeers, and angry growls_

I'm back, it was our dinner. Daniel is in charge of bringing us the slop, he's one of the more high-level members of Blood Rend. I'm pretty sure the only reason he's the one bringing us the 'food' instead of some low-level grunt is that he just enjoys taunting us because we're his prisoners.

I fucking hate that guy.

_Sounds of protest_

I don't care about my freaking language, Trix! Just eat your food and get some sleep while I conclude this recording.

_Grumbling_

Where was I? Oh right, Daniel. I swear to god I'll throw that man into a freaking volcano.

Anyways, I told Beatrix that I'm gonna conclude this recording, but now that she's asleep, it's the perfect time to talk about Rex.

If you want me to describe Rex in a single word, I would say big.

No, wait. Huge, massive, humongous, enormous, take your pick. The bottom line is, that dude's gigantic.

Rex is a Bullmastiff owned by Hugo, who's basically our jailer. He's at least 30 inches tall and easily dwarfs both Beatrix and I even though we're wolves. Despite his size, though, Rex is a child at heart, childish, playful and naïve. He's also the only one in the entire research facility who isn't a dick to Beatrix and me. In fact, I'm pretty sure Trix has a crush on him.

However, he is, as I said, naïve. Despite what we said, Rex firmly believes that his owner and his organization are not doing anything wrong.

"They try their best not to make it hurt," he would say. "Maybe next time, it'll hurt a little less."

Spoiler alert, it wouldn't.

The experiments only get worse over time. But of course, Rex doesn't believe that. He refuses to believe that his owner is doing something wrong, that he might be hurting others.

I don't hate him for that, we all have something that we firmly believe in, if only to anchor ourselves in reality. If we don't believe in anything at all, we'll just lose faith in our world, lose faith in life, in our very existence.

Wow, I didn't mean to go all philosophical back there.

Honestly, I envy his ignorance. Way better than getting needles poked all over your body.

Anyways, Beatrix would be pissed that I talked about Rex without her, but I just-

You know what, never mind, I guess I'll just end this recording here.

I still don't think that we'll be this lucky, but if you're hearing this.

Please, help us.

***Recording end***

**So, you can pretty much expect a good portion of the chapters to look somewhat like this one. I want to make this fanfic really feel like recordings that Blight made during his time in captive.**

**That said, there would also probably a good bit of chapters that tell the story in a third-person view. You can't actually expect Blight to describe his fights in every detail.**

**School started just after Digital was finished, so this fanfic might update _a little_ slower and the chapters might be _a little _shorter, but I'll try my best.**

**That said, I hope that you'll enjoy this story and any feedback I receive will be greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance.**

**P.S. For the people who actually noticed (and cared), the name was changed because...reasons, okay? **


	3. Recording Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own PAW Patrol or any of its characters. I only own Blight.**

**Recording 3**

Hey there.

Blight here.

It has been approximately a week since my last recording. The scientists are getting more and more excited in their experiments on us, that worries me. A lot.

Physically, I feel slightly different than when I first arrived at this place. I've felt...lighter, I guess? I'm not really sure if that makes any sense, but my body feels like it's less of a burden then before. It's like the weight of my own skeleton and muscles have been what's holding me back, and now it's just...not.

It's probably just because I'm thinner now thanks to the 'food' they feed us, though.

Anyways, guess who's visiting us today?

_A rough voice sounded through the speakers, though it has a childish tone to it._

?: Hey, Blight! Whatcha' doing?

Blight: Hey, Rex. Can you tell me why you're here again?

Rex: Hugo is on duty. He can't play with me, so he told me to come play with you guys! See? He cares about you!

Blight: Wants an easy way to spy on us, more like.

_Another voice came through the speakers, this time a female voice that can be recognized from the last recording._

?: Blight, lay it off him. Tell the people who will listen to this who Rex is.

Blight: Yeah, about that, Trix...

Beatrix: _*groans* _You talked about them without me?! Come on, Blight. You know that I need to stick around listening to your recordings to prevent you from describing _everything_ negatively.

Blight: I do not see anything in this place that can be described positively.

Beatrix: _*sighs*_ Whatever. Come on, Rex. Let's go...play.

Rex: But...I think I saw one of those things Blight has in his paws a while ago in the storage. Did you steal it, Blight? Stealing is bad, Hugo said so.

Blight: Umm, no...? I, uh, picked it up from the ground.

Rex: I should check with Hugo, maybe they lost it or something.

Blight and Beatrix: NO!

Blight: Umm, we're planning...a surprise!

Rex: A surprise?

_Facepalm sound in the background._

Blight: Umm... Yeah, a surprise.

Rex: What's the surprise?

Blight: Umm... If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?

_Silence_

Rex: Cool! I love surprises! Come on, Beatrix. Let's play while Blight prepares his surprise!

_A few seconds past_

Heh, 'stealing is bad'. Wonder how bad it is compared to torturing living beings?

They let Rex visit us from time to time, though I'm pretty sure it's just to spy on us. Of course, Rex is way too trusting to realize this.

Rex is a nice dog at heart. He's strong and tough, so he'd probably get a good living being a police dog or something. However, here he is, being a tool to a dangerous organization while being none the wiser of their operations.

I can sit here telling you how cruel life is and how unfairly the world works for hours on end. But that'll bore you, because I'll be simply telling you what you've already heard, what you've already known.

Whatever, not my problem anyways. I might sound heartless saying that, but I have my own issues to deal with.

Anyway, as I said. Something big's going down soon, I just feel it.

_Footsteps in the background_

What the...? I'll have to cut his short.

They're back.

***Recording End***

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get out of the cell, GO-30!" one of the scientists yelled from outside Blight's cell.

"I have a bloody name," Blight growled, hating his code with a burning passion. "I thought we're done with your 'testing'."

"We're done when I say we're done," the scientist said. "Now get over here and let me bind you first, don't want you escaping now, do we?"

"Go to whatever hell you believe in," Blight snarled as two guards tied his paws up and bound his snout.

"Personally, I'm more of a fan of Christianity." the scientist smirked at the wolf. " Though, I'm quite a fan of the Blood Fiestas in Spain."

"Don't antagonize the wolf, Robert," one of the guards said. "You of all people should know how many chemicals you've injected in it."

"I will not be lectured by the likes of you, Derik," Robert said. "I am fully aware of the potential danger that the wolf might pose. Now if only we could get the obedience chemical mix right..."

"My name is Dean," the guard grumbled.

"That's what I said," Robert waved dismissively.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Same old test tube, same old scientists, same old wolf. Blight never liked this part of the facility.

Granted, he didn't like _any _part of the facility, but he disliked this part the most.

A needle pricked deep into Blight's skin. He didn't flinch, didn't twitch, didn't even let out the slight yelp of pain he did in his first few days. He wouldn't give the scientists the satisfaction.

He overheard the conversation outside the tube. Another difference he had noticed since he came here is that his senses have become sharper. His eyes discern images better than before, and his ears could pick up things he would have never heard before.

"He has exceptionally high radiation readings..."

"But how? We haven't exposed him to any highly radiated objects before..."

"Perhaps when he crossed the storage room..."

"Devices that release high radiation in the storage..."

Blight tuned out the rest of the conversation the scientists were having. He didn't understand what they're saying, the same way he didn't understand why they would trap him in the tube for 'experiments'. Humans are weird.

Suddenly, a device entered the testing tube. It was black and a wire connected two sides of the device, Blight will eventually learn that it's called a taser. Without warning, it moved forward and shocked Blight with 50, 000 volts of electricity. Strangely, though it hurt, Blight seemed largely unharmed by the shock.

The experimentation lab, however, was another story.

A massive electromagnetic pulse got sent from Blight's body, instantly popping out all lights in the room, bringing it into a blanket of darkness. Computers were crashed and devices malfunctioned. No electronics survived the blast.

Despite all that, the scientists whooped in joy, rejoicing at their success. The files may have been corrupted by the EMP, but no doubt they can recover the information lost by simply doing research on the wolf currently in the testing tube.

Blight, on the other hand, was experiencing something...different.

He sees everything as normal, but he feels things he never felt before. Almost like he's gotten a sixth sense.

He sensed the computers in the room, feeling their existence using a sense he never knew he had. Or at least one that he never actually had. Not just computers as well, he can feel the lightbulbs on top of him, the devices the scientists used to experiment on him, even the cell phones said scientists carried with them, Blight could feel them all.

As the guard escorted him back to his cell, Blight felt the recovery of the electronic half a second before they actually switched back on. And as electrical devices recovered from around him, Blight felt, on an instinctual level, he could do something with them.

SNAP!

"What the...? I thought that blackout was over!" one of the guards holding him complained as the light bulb above him flickered off.

"Nah, it's only an electrical jump," the other guard said. "The other lights are still on."

A second later, the lights returned.

"See?" the second guard said before yanking at Blight's chain roughly. "Come on, wolf. Move!"

Blight only barely snapped out of his stupor. It wasn't an electrical jump, he did it. Blight didn't know how, but he's the one who turned off the light bulb before returning it to his regular state.

His newfound abilities would've had some great implications, but Blight shuddered in fear at the thought of more experimentations on him.

Blight knew that this couldn't go on.

It's time to escape.

**And so, the great escape shall commence. **

**Probably after the next chapter, though. We'll see.**


	4. Recording Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own PAW Patrol or any of its characters. I only own Blight.**

**Recording 4**

Hiya. Umm... Beatrix here.

It has been approximately one hour since Blight's last recording.

I'm here right now instead of Blight because he's a _little_ traumatized right now.

_Blight's voice in the background: _WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I FIND THAT CAMERA?!

_Very _traumatized right now.

Ever since his return from the last experiment, he's been trying to find the hidden camera that he claims to be in this cell for quite a long time now.

_Blight's voice sounded through the speakers_

Blight: You don't understand, Trix. I can sense every single electronic ever since they shocked me with that damned thing. I can sense the lights, the computers, the cameras, even that thing you're holding in your paws right now. But I just can't seem to find that god damned camera.

Beatrix: Maybe there _isn't _one? I mean, between Rex and the camera outside the cells, don't you think they'll be certain that we can't leave without them knowing?

Blight: That...

_Silence_

Blight: Okay, you make a good point. Listen, Trix. What I said was true. I can sense electronics now. Even use them, to some extent.

Beatrix: I can use electronics too.

Blight: No. I mean like, remotely. I can control them without even touching them.

Beatrix: Alright, try to control this tablet I'm holding.

Blight: I can't. There's a firewall in it.

Beatrix: What's a firewall?

Blight: I don't know! Look, you want proof?

_A sudden SNAP! is heard in the background, presumably Blight turning off the lights_

Beatrix: Holy crap! Did _you _do that?

Blight: Listen, Trix. This is really bad.

Beatrix: How? From what I can see, you've got some really cool powers from those experiments.

Blight: No! I mean, yeah, these powers _are _pretty cool. But they're gonna be experimenting on me more after this. I mean, what lengths will they go to replicate my ability?

Beatrix: Now that you put it that way...

Blight: We need to escape. Like, right now!

Beatrix: Blight, calm down.

Blight: No time to stay calm. I'll go scout out the area. We're leaving tonight.

Beatrix: It's 6pm.

Blight: Exactly why we should hurry. Gotta go!

_*sigh*_

Blight worries me sometimes.

He can get too impulsive at times, especially when he's paranoid about something, which he always is.

I get where he's coming from, though. His new ability will definitely attract more attention from the scientists. I can't bear to see him being tormented more than he already is. Besides, now's a good time as any to escape, seeing as the guys that are holding us probably aren't prepared for Blight's new ability yet.

However, I should probably calm him down a bit before he pulls his own fur out.

Umm, how do I end this? Beatrix out, I guess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beatrix found Blight pacing around near the door of their containment chamber with clear worry on his face.

"I can probably hack the door open... or could I? What if they employ their laser guns? What about their traps?" Blight muttered worriedly.

Beatrix did not know much about the place she was contained in since she didn't get chosen for experimentations nearly as much as Blight did, so laser guns are definitely news for her, but she managed to keep a calm expression.

"Blight," Beatrix said softly, but her brother didn't pay her any mind.

"Land mines, electrified floors, automated turrets..." Blight continued listing down defenses that their captors have in place.

Beatrix continued maintaining a calm expression, though it had become increasingly difficult. "Blight..."

"Wonder if they would deploy their nuclear weaponry..."

"BLIGHT!" Beatrix shouted. Half to get his attention and half to prevent herself from curling up into a ball and weep in fear, something she still considered doing.

That seemed to do the trick, as Blight immediately snapped into attention.

"Listen, Blight. Worrying about it now isn't gonna help."

"Quite the contrary," Blight said. "Worrying about it now might prevent us from suffering from it later."

"There are some things you can't prevent."

"And I intend to prevent as much as I can," Blight sighed. "You haven't been through a big portion of the facility, you don't know what these guys are capable of."

"Then tell me," Beatrix looked up at Blight, being a few inches shorter than the latter. "Tell me what they're capable of so I can help."

"You don't need to help, Trix," Blight sighed. "I promised dad that I'll protect you, before he and mom..." Blight choked on his words for a moment, blinking back a drop of tear.

Beatrix looked at her brother solemnly before wrapping him into a hug. Blight resisted meekly before hugging back.

"Blight," Beatrix pushed her brother back a bit. "I know that you antagonize the scientists all the time so that they'll target you for the testing instead of me. I know that you always complain about the heat during the colder nights so I won't feel bad taking the only blanket they give us." Blight opened his mouth, but Beatrix interrupted him, "But you don't need to do all that, I'm not some defenseless creature that needs you watching over constantly."

Beatrix stared Blight into the eye. "You don't need to do everything alone, not when I can help."

Blight hesitated for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you. Just promise me that you curl into a ball and weep in fear, okay?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweet. Turns out, I can just edit in audio into the recordings through my new...abilities.

Anyways, Blight here. Sorry that Trix had to do the first part of the recording instead of me.

Although I assume that it's been less than a second since Trix concluded her part of the recording, it's been around half an hour since she recorded that. During that time, I told her about my plan of escaping.

I figured that since the recording was so short, I'm just better off adding in this part of the audio.

If you're hearing this. That means our escape attempt has failed. You're better off not trying to save us now. I might be too valuable for Blood Rend to kill, but Trix isn't.

To be honest, if anything happened to Trix, I don't think I'll have much of a motivation to keep going either.

Or maybe we actually escaped. I doubt that we'll keep this thing for long, so that means it'll end up in a river somewhere, where it'll be so broken beyond repair from constant tides of the water that it'll be impossible for you to even hear this recording.

So yeah, probably the first one.

On that happy note, it's time for the great escape.

How are we gonna escape? You may ask.

Well, I'm not gonna _tell _you. If you're a scientist and you somehow get ahold of this thing before the attempt, Trix and I will be utterly fu-, um, screwed.

Let's just say it'll be a dark night here in the facility.

***Recording End***

**No, I'm not dead yet. Yes, this fanfic is still gonna continue to be updated. No, I do not even have a remotely valid excuse for the late update.**

**I guess an update after 2 weeks is faster than most stories on this site. But said stories are actually _good_ soooo.**

**Anyways, thanks for the patient wait. I'll try to keep my updates weekly from now on. No promises though.**


	5. The Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own PAW Patrol or any of its characters. **

The lights dimmed in one of Blood Rend's research centers, marking the end of the day. Guards still patrolled vigilantly in the building, flashing their torches at barely lit hallways in search of potential intruders. It is that attentiveness from the guards that prevented as many infiltrations as escapes in the facility.

Something a pair of wolves are going to correct.

Blight glanced at Beatrix, silently asking if she's ready.

The female wolf took a deep breath before slowly nodding her head.

And in that instant, the remaining lights in the facility flickered out, along with the guards' flashlights and any electrical defenses that they had in place.

Most importantly, however, the electric doors opened up in front of the two wolves.

"Come on," Blight whispered. "Backup generators will come online in 20 minutes or so, we need to move."

Beatrix almost made the mistake of asking why he couldn't just disable the backup power as well. But one glance showed that her brother was panting heavily, though it seemed that he was trying to conceal it. His paws trembled slightly, barely keeping the wolf upright. It appeared that the EMP drained him significantly, taking more out of him than a simple lightbulb.

"I'll be fine," Blight said upon noticing his sister's concerned look. "Come on, we need to hurry."

Having no time to argue, Beatrix followed Blight as he expertly navigated the hallways of their captives' research lab.

At first, it was a rather calm stroll. Hugo, who was responsible for keeping an eye on the two, has already retired to his house for the night, and so has Rex. However, a few meters in and Beatrix can already hear the distinct voices of humans. They sounded confused, which was to be expected after the entire place shut down. Beatrix wondered if Blight also caused a delay to the backup generators, 20 minutes seemed like a long time for those to come online.

The two wolves barely avoided guard after guard, sometimes needing to hide within the shadows in after an accidental trip or bump on a table. However, things were going rather smoothly.

That is, until, the lights came on.

Sneaking around became significantly harder when the backup generators came online. It's not like Blight can switch off the lights in the room they're in randomly-that'll only attract even more attention. And judging by the wolf's panting, Beatrix knew another blackout was not an option.

Every step became more and more of a high-stakes gambit. Once, Blight even had to knock a guard unconscious before he could report them after Beatrix knocked over a glass for water.

Beatrix could really see the effects of the scientists' experimentations on her brother, besides the whole blacking-out-entire-buildings thing, of course. She had thought that he became somewhat lighter before, and Blight moved with inhuman (inwolf?) agility.

Blight told her that they were held on the 3rd floor of the facility. So the only way out is down two separate flight of stairs, unless, of course, you prefer breaking your legs by jumping down.

Blight motioned Beatrix to stop before they reached the first flight of stairs before silently motioning to a camera positioned below them.

"Can't you disable it or something?" Beatrix whispered.

"Not unless I want the guy watching it sound the alarms," Blight grimaced. "I wonder though..."

Blight concentrated for a moment before grinning.

"I froze it," Blight said. "Wouldn't last for long, though.

After creeping around for a few minutes, Blight motioned for Beatrix to stop behind him. "Electric traps ahead, if I remembered right and my sense is working correctly."

"What now?"

"We walk right over," Blight said. "No need to worry about anyone noticing this time."

The floorboards in front of us suddenly dimmed, Beatrix hadn't even noticed that they were glowing in the first place.

"Don't stay too close," Blight whispered. "Just in case I didn't disable it correctly."

Turns out, however, Blight did disable it correctly. Within a few minutes of careful walking, the two left the zone of disabled electric traps. When Beatrix passed through, the floor emitted a dim light once again, signifying the reactivation of the trap.

"So, what exactly do they do on the second floor?" Beatrix asked. "Electric traps seems a little... excessive."

"Storage," Blight replied. "They put most of their stuff here, excluding, of course, the tablets like the one you gave me. They pull me here from time to time when they forgot to bring their testing equipment."

It wasn't long until they reached the final flight of stairs leading to the first floor, where Blight told Beatrix the exit will be located.

"The back exit, anyway," he said. "It's not like we're gonna waltz through the main door."

It was a long, agonizing, grind towards their destination. Guard density seemed to be thicker on the first floor, though the various rooms gave them sufficient cover. Blight told Beatrix they experimented on him on this floor, and the rooms are mostly research labs.

"The first floor is mostly trap-free," he said. "We just gotta be careful when we pass through the quarantine zone."

"Why should we be careful again?"

"Automated sentry turrets."

"Of course there are automated sentry turrets," Beatrix groaned. "Can't we go another way?"

"The only ways out all have those, they can't risk something escaping from a place named the 'quarantine zone' can they?" Blight chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll just disable them like I did with the floor traps."

"If you're so sure..."

The two continued walking through the various research rooms in the area. Things were going smoothly until...

CRASH!

Blight stood in silence, stunned as he stared at the shattered glass apparatus that he bumped into only seconds prior.

"Oops."

The guards nearby sounded the alarms and shouted for them to stop. Being the unruly wolves they are, Blight and Beatrix ran away, with the former taking the lead as they made way to the exit.

"So much for being sneaky," Beatrix said as she continued to ignore the continuous shouts from the guards chasing them.

"No plan survives first contact with the enemy," Blight grunted. "We'll just have to improvise. Guess we can't really count on sneaking through the landmines now, huh?"

As they ran, Beatrix noticed that her brother is quite a bit faster than she was, despite her winning most of their races before they were captured. It seems that the experimentations on the wolf gave him way more benefits than he gave them credit for.

As they ran, more and more guards started joining in on the chase. Bullets starting flying a little too close for comfort, and the shouts of the guards became louder and louder.

"Blight," Beatrix panted. "We might need to do something to throw them off our trail!"

"We're getting close to the turrets," Blight said. "I might be able to make the turrets shoot them instead!"

"What?! No!" Beatrix shouted. "We're not killing them!"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"I'm serious Blight," Beatrix said firmly. "No intentional killing."

"Urgh, fine!" Blight groaned. "I'll _try_ to make it shoot in front of them, that will convince them to stop chasing after us."

Before long, the two made it near the turrets. They were mounted in the wall and matched the colors of the wall they were attached to, most likely for some minor camouflage effect.

The turrets beeped when they entered their range, and Beatrix was worried for a moment that the turret will turn her and her brother into swiss cheese. However, those worries were short-lived as the turrets started shooting at the ground behind them, making their pursuers flinch in surprise and stop their chase.

Blight's face was screwed up in concentration as he attempted to control the turret and run at the same time. "I can't hold control over it for long," he warned. "These things will be out of my control range once we reach the doors."

"That's far enough for me." Beatrix smiled as freedom became closer than ever before.

When Beatrix ran through the doors, it slammed shut as Blight surveyed the field around them.

"The door will keep them out for a while," Blight said. "But not for long."

"What now?" Beatrix asked, having no doubt her brother can sense dozens of landmines hidden beneath the earth. "Can you see where exactly the landmines are?"

"Yep. And from what I can see, sneaking through will not be an option," Blight sighed. "Too slow. The guards will catch up to us any minute now."

Blight glanced around for a bit before standing straight. "I'm not sure if I can do this, but..."

"Do what?"

Suddenly, Blight collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily as exhaustion kicked in.

"Blight!" Beatrix shouted with worry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine," Blight panted while trying his best to stand back up. "Disabling everything in the area really takes a lot out of me. The landmines should be disabled if it worked."

Beatrix looked at Blight worriedly. "Can you walk on your own?"

"Yeah," Blight said before stumbling, almost falling to the ground once again before Beatrix caught him. "No..."

"Oh, Blight," Beatrix smiled as she hoisted Blight on top of her despite his resistance. "I already told you, you don't have to do everything yourself."

"I expect to walk by myself," Blight said meekly. "Are you sure you can carry me?"

"You're lighter than you look," Beatrix giggled. "And that's saying something."

Blight smiled. "Come on, let's get outta here. If there's one thing I know for sure, I'm never gonna mess with Blood Rend _ever_ again."

**We'll see about that, Blight.**

**I know that electric floor traps aren't an actual thing, but on the other hand, _electric floor trap_.**


	6. Recording Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own PAW Patrol or any of its characters. I only own Blight.**

**Recording 5**

Hey there.

Blight here.

So umm, good news and bad news. The good news is, as you can probably tell, I'm still alive.

The bad news...

_*sighs*_

It's been a little over a week since the last recording.

Long story short, Beatrix and I managed to escape the facility after the last recording.

Literally one week later, Beatrix got captured. Again.

I guess I should start from the beginning.

It was just another regular night. At least, as regular as it could be for us. Beatrix and I were just out hunting for food. Though I found that my body no longer needed nourishment for survival (i.e. I never get hungry), it's just fun to be able to hang out with Trix. Besides, never being hungry shouldn't be a deterrent from feeding for pleasure.

Anyways, it was just a normal hunt for us. Father had taught us the basics of hunting at a very young age, so we had no trouble providing for ourselves. Beatrix and I usually chat when searching for prey, usually about menial topics.

However, halfway through our hunt, I smelled something familiar, something I never wanted to smell again.

The stench of Blood Rend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A mate?" Blight chuckled. "Are you serious?"

"Come on, Blight," Beatrix smiled. "Don't say that you've never thought about it before."

"Can't say I have," Blight said. "With all the crap going on in our lives, finding a mate is the furthest thing in my mind right now. Besides, where are you gonna find a mate anyways? We're pretty far from familiar grounds."

"Love will find a way," Beatrix smiled.

"Gods," Blight groaned. "Don't you start quoting the old movies Blood Rend put in our cell now."

Beatrix chuckled. "Come on, Blight. Humans make surprisingly good movies."

"Yeah, cuz wolves make a whole lot of movies, don't they now?" Blight rolled his eyes before letting out a sly smile. "Now, I wonder how your mate will look like? Ripped muscles? Or do you prefer someone leaner?"

"Please, Blight," now it's Beatrix's turn to roll her eyes. "There's more to just looks when picking a mate."

"Yeah, gotta have that big, big-"

"Blight!" Beatrix scolded with mock anger. "How dare you suggest such lewd things to a proper lady such as myself!"

Blight laughed.

"Anyways, to answer your question, I would want a mate that's always kind and caring. Someone who can joke and laugh with me. Someone that's always looking out for me." Beatrix smiled. "Someone...like you, probably."

"I'm a genetically modified wolf that can control automated turrets, Beatrix," Blight laughed. "If you can find someone like me, I'd give you a bloody prize."

Beatrix punched Blight's shoulder playfully. "Ass."

"It's true, though," Blight said. "You know-" Blight suddenly paused before looking around fearfully.

"What is it, Blight?" Beatrix asked her brother, concerned.

"I smell them," Blight growled.

"Blood Rend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heavy footsteps echoed through the forests and shouts were heard over the howling wind of the forest.

Blight cursed under his breath when he saw the telltale symbol of Blood Rend on the humans' uniforms. Why couldn't they have just left them alone?!

"Maybe they're here for some other reason," Beatrix said hopefully. "I mean, we can't be _that_ important to them, right?"

"Find the wolf!" one of the humans, Daniel, shouted. "Remember! We want the male one! Kill the female if it tries to stop you!"

"You aren't," Blight growled. "But I am."

"What now?" Beatrix asked concernedly.

"Let's just get out of here for now," Blight said. "We'll figure out how to deal with those guys later."

Blight turned around and started walking in the opposite direction before a loud SNAP was heard throughout the forest.

Blight cursed aloud, staring at the branch beneath his paw. "What are the bloody chances?"

"I hear something!" one of the grunts shouted. "From the bushes!"

"We all heard it, numbskull!" Daniel sneered. "Kyle, go check it out!"

The shorter grunt hesitated for a moment before walking slowly towards the bushes.

When he got close enough, a chunk of snow was thrown towards him, stunning the man.

"Run, Trix!" Blight shouted before taking off himself.

Both wolves sprinted in the opposite direction. Loud shouts were heard behind them and gunshots sounded from the faster shooters. Blight dared not turn back, dashing through the foliage with uncanny speed.

Suddenly, he heard a cry from his sister. Looking back, the wolf realized that he had run quite a distance away from both his pursuers and his sister, the latter of which had been shot and rendered unconscious from the tranquilizer dart.

All of Blight's instincts shouted for him to run. After all, Beatrix wasn't nearly as valuable as Blight to Blood Rend. Worst-case scenario, she'll be questioned about his location and sent to a cell. Nothing she hasn't experienced before, right?

But deep down, Blight knew the truth. He saw the 'failed' experiment subjects, he knew what Blood Rend did to beings that aren't useful to their organization.

However, before he had a chance to decide, Daniel walked towards Beatrix's unconscious body with a sinister smile on his face. "Boys! I think I got it!"

Blight stared at the scene for a moment, swallowed his pride, and fled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Long story short, they got her.

If you want the long version, they got her because I was a bloody coward.

I watched as they captured her, didn't even lift a paw to help her. My own sister, and I stood idly as the ones I have sworn as enemies caught her because I'm too much of a scaredy-cat to interfere.

Heck, the only reason they caught her was that they thought it was me!

So, since Trix and I used this thing to make recordings when we were in captive of Blood Rend in hopes of someone finding it and saving us, I figured that...

...oh, who the fuck am I kidding?

No one's gonna listen to this damned thing anyway. It's not like I can throw this thing into a freaking river and hope that it floats to someone.

If I want Trix to be saved, I guess I'll have to do it myself.

I broke out of Blood Rend's containment before, how hard can it be to break _in_, right?

Either way, I owe it to Trix to at least try.

So, uh, I know that I _just _said that no one's gonna listen to this, but...

Wish me luck, I guess.

***Recording End***

**Watch me be late for two chapters in a row right after declaring weekly updates. I guess I should change my update schedule to: 2 chapters every 3 weeks (and only if I feel like it :p).**

**To anyone who read my last fanfic, you should know how the rescue would turn out. But it should be fun to finally be able to write about it in detail.**


	7. Breaking in

**Disclaimer: I do not own PAW Patrol or any of its characters. I only own Blight.**

Breaking into a high-security research center, as it turns out, is quite a bit more difficult than breaking _out._

Blight never wanted to return to that damned place, but he knew that his sister was in there, possibly in danger.

"Someone that's always looking out for me," Beatrix's words echoed through Blight's mind, prompting a grim smile. Yeah, some protector he was, running away at the first sight of danger.

Blight shook himself out of his thoughts. There'll be time for self-pity later, Beatrix needed him.

Luckily, Blight was great at sneaking around. He lived for the moments when he manages to sneak up on Beatrix or his parents and give them a good scare. That, coupled with his newfound dexterity made him virtually invisible, provided, of course, he wasn't actually seen.

Beatrix's scent was something Blight had burned into his memories ever since their capture in fear of losing her someday. Following it lead Blight to one of the research chambers the scientists never brought him to. It's an unknown to Blight, and he hates not knowing.

Blight quietly creaks open the door, silently praying that no one was inside. Luckily, no one was standing on the other side of the door. There is, however, a human inside standing over a table of some sort.

Blight peeked around the room to check for other humans. Once it's clear that subtlety is unnecessary, he pounced at the man and knocked him unconscious.

Blight's breath was caught in his throat as he saw Beatrix laying lifelessly on the table. Her breath was weak and her eyes were barely open.

"B-Blight...?" she said weakly.

"Trix!" Blight almost shouted out loud. "Are you okay?"

Beatrix nodded weakly, but Blight knew it was a lie. Her entire body was limp, and it was clear that every word she spoke took effort. It was like she's almost de-

"Trix..." Blight shook his head clear of those thoughts. Beatrix wasn't going to die! "We need to get you out of here. Now."

"I can't," Beatrix muttered. It was like she's sleep-talking. "They i-injected something i-in me... Is this h-how you feel all the t-time?"

Blight shook his head helplessly. Of all the things he could protect his sister from, it seemed that death wasn't one of them.

"You're gonna be okay, Trix," Blight lied. She wasn't gonna be okay. Blight has seen many of Blood Rend's test subjects enter this room. None were ever seen by him again.

"Don't lie to me," Beatrix smiled weakly. "I know what's gonna happen."

"Beatrix..."

"Listen, Blight," Beatrix interrupted, her voice firm despite being so weak. "Please, I know you promised dad to protect me, but you can't blame yourself for this. You can't do everything yourself, Blight."

"Not when you're around to help me," Blight tried to hold back his tears.

"Maybe," Beatrix smiled. It was a genuine smile, a smile of acceptance. "But you still don't have to do everything alone. Make some friends, will you? Promise me."

"Beatrix..." his sister of all people knows how bad he is at socializing. He's not awkward or anything, it's just that speaking to others never came naturally to him. Every time he speaks to someone other than his family, Blight tends to adopt a mask of some kind no matter what. He never shows his vulnerabilities or his weaknesses, nor does he ever truly trust anyone, anyone but his family. "I-I promise."

"Thank you, Blight," Beatrix said peacefully. "For everything..."

Beatrix closed her eyes fully. Blight checked his sister for a pulse, but only felt the cool touch of her dead body.

Before the reality of the situation could even sink in, however, Blight felt a sharp pain on his back. The man that Blight knocked unconscious moments earlier had tried to stun Blight using a taser.

Although it didn't do any more than irritate the wolf, that was when Blight snapped.

He turned to give the human a cold stare. The man's eyes widened in shock and panic before calling for reinforcements through a walkie-talkie.

That was before Blight bit the man in the throat. It was a deep bite, but not quite deep enough to kill the man instantly.

_Let him feel pain, _a cold voice said in his mind. _He is responsible for this._

Due to the man's earlier call, many guards burst into the room, pointing their weapons at Blight while shouting threats and insults at him.

Blight made sure every single one _suffered_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rex never really liked night shifts. It's tiring since he doesn't get to sleep and Hugo, his owner, is never around with him during those. However, the bullmastiff still carried on with his duty restlessly. Nothing ever happens during the night shift usually anyway.

Usually.

When Rex saw the carnage upon him, he couldn't believe that someone he once knew was responsible for all this. But lo and behold, Blight, the only one besides Beatrix to have ever broken out of containment since he started working here, was standing over a trembling body that was whimpering for mercy, to which he replied by slitting their throat mercilessly.

Rex realized that he never experienced true fear, not until this very moment.

Even so, he slowly walked towards the wolf, keeping his stance steady so he's ready to defend himself, but not too tense to be misinterpreted as hostility.

"...Blight?"

The wolf turned his head and reflexively clawed at Rex's direction, Rex didn't even dodge the blow, stunned by the pure rage and fury that burned in his eyes.

Rex screamed, more in shock than pain, as Blight's claws grazed his flesh, barely missing his right eye. Some blood was shed, but Rex knew it wouldn't have any lasting effects other than a small scar.

That seemed to snap Blight out of his rage. The wolf blinked a second before regaining his senses. "Rex?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rex half-lied. The wound wasn't serious, but seeing a bunch of dead and half-dead bodies strewn across the floor made Rex by no definition 'fine'. "What are you doing?"

Blight looked around, his eyes widening in terror as he realized what he had done. "Gods," he gasped. "I did all this?"

Rex noted that there was no guilt in the wolf's eyes. "What happened? In fact, why are you even here?"

Blight's expression turned somber as he motioned for Rex to take a look at the table behind him, revealing the body of Beatrix.

"Oh, god..." Rex muttered. "Is she...?"

"Dead," Blight said emotionlessly. "Killed by the guys you work for."

"This has to be a misunderstanding," Rex shook his head. "They would never-"

"Misunderstanding?" Blight growled. "MISUNDERSTANDING?! Open your eyes, Rex. They _killed_ her. Is it not clear enough for you? Do you need a fucking sign around her neck that says 'Blood Rend killed me' just to be sure?"

"...you didn't actually see them do it, did you?"

"No, but..." Blight groaned in frustration. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that _maybe _your organization is doing something wrong?!"

"Because they're my family!" Rex said. "And family. Trusts. Family."

Blight stared at Rex for a moment. His void black eyes had always unsettled the Bullmastiff. But now, those eyes were only focused on Rex's, sending shivers down his spine.

"My dad worked here, you know?" Rex said. "I followed him here all the time when I was still a pup. I wanted to make him proud. Every time I came here, these people were really nice to me, especially Hugo. They might be humans, but they're like a family to me. It's just a mistake, Blight. They won't do anything like this."

Blight stared at the Bullmastiff in disbelief, but seemed to think better of arguing.

"Fine," Blight finally said. "I'm leaving."

The wolf took his sister's corpse and carried it on his back. "You picked your side, Rex, and I'm not going to wrong you for that."

He turned to the exit and walked towards the door. Right before he left, the wolf turned around to look Rex in the eye. "But just so you know, someone's going to make you regret that choice. If not me, then them."

And with that, the gray wolf left the building, leaving behind Rex and the many humans that were either unconscious, or dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blight stared at the lump of snow in front of him, the makeshift grave he had made for Beatrix. He wished that he could've buried her back in their home, but god knows where that is relevant to his location. Maybe he could've buried her next to their parents if he had known.

Their parents. Blight felt a pang at the thought of them. Neither him nor Beatrix ever had time to mourn for them. The wolf could feel tears welling up his eyes. He lost all that he considered family that day.

Blight shook his head clear of those depressing thoughts. Crying won't accomplish anything. It's time to take action. Blood Rend messed with the wrong wolf.

Now, they're gonna **_PAY_**.

**Do you think I emphasized that last word enough?**

**Rex, man. Blight doesn't like talking about him. Brings back bad memories.**


	8. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own PAW Patrol or any of its characters. I only own Blight.**

**Blight**

"I think I saw it!"

"Track that thing down!"

Blight tried to hide his heavy breaths as he crouched low behind some barrels. Blue uniforms and caps, these guys definitely aren't part of Blood Rend. They didn't have any uniforms besides the sickeningly white lab coats the scientists wear.

The worst part was, those assholes were flashing guns out in public. While it did draw some curious glances, Blight wondered why no one was doing anything about it.

_Who the hell's in charge of this place?! _He wondered. _I thought humans were more organized than this!_

"It's not here," one of the humans shouted. "Check those barrels."

Blight took a sharp breath in. He was pretty sure that random barrels aren't a common thing in cities.

As one of the humans closed in, Blight suddenly remembered his...ability. He had ignored the sensations of electronics up until now since cities were full of them, but he noticed that the helmets the humans wore are either electronic devices or were hiding them.

Instinctually, he connected with the devices and attempted to overload them to buy him some time.

The result was...unexpected, to say the least.

Blight's pursuers screamed in pain as a screeching noise filled their earbuds. Even the wolf heard the noise, and he knew it couldn't have been comfortable to have _that_ in your ears.

_Note to self. Overload electronic helmets._

Although Blight felt somewhat sorry for the humans, he knew the disorienting effects will only last as long as it takes for them to realize they could just take off the helmets. So, the wolf stayed true to the advice his father gave him when asked what to do against a superior foe.

_Run like hell._

He dashed through the humans and ran around the dark, twisting alleyways. Parkour hadn't been Blight's forte before, but it seemed that Blood Rend's testing had given him more than just the ability to interact with electronics.

Before long, the sirens and shouting died down. Presumably, the humans have given up on their chase.

"It's not safe to be around here alone, especially if you're not even a human." Blight flinched upon hearing those words. He usually wouldn't let anyone sneak up on him like that, but the previous chase had stressed him out.

"It's fine," the human behind him chuckled. "I have no intention to harm you."

Blight turned around to see a pale man standing before him. He had bright amber eyes and short blonde hair. The slim man wore a casual yellow t-shirt and a barely concealed excited expression. "My name's Brad."

Blight stared at the man cautiously, revealing his name right now would not only potentially compromise his location, but might also lead to Brad calling upon the people who tried to capture him. Who's to say he's not an ally of them? Furthermore...

"I know your name as well," the human, Brad said, seeing that the wolf in front of him is staying silent. "Blight, right?"

Damn it.

"Honestly, I mean you no harm," Brad said hurriedly. "I just want to help."

"You can 'help' by answering me this," Blight said cautiously. "Who the fuck are those people?"

"You don't know?" Brad raised an eyebrow. "Those are the police."

Blight stared at the human with a questioning look.

"Umm, they're the local law enforcement," Brad explained. "They catch people who break the rules."

"I didn't break any rules," Blight replied. At least, none that he knew of.

"Didn't break any rules, eh?" Brad chuckled. "You're all over the news, you know? The wolf that caused more than a dozen deaths in a local warehouse own by the Noble Rod. At least, that's what they tell the people."

"I killed guilty men," Blight growled. "I was doing what's right."

"Doing what's right wouldn't always place you at the right side of the law, wolf," Brad said.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Blight asked. "Bring me to this police you speak off?"

"Hell no," Brad grinned. "I'm in just as much trouble with them as you are. Besides, I know what Blood Rend is in their true colors."

"What do you want from me, then?"

"As I said, I want to help," Brad suddenly turned serious. "My friends and I are actually dedicated to helping people like you."

"People on the run for murder?"

"No, of course not," Brad shook his head. "We help people who are on the run because they broke the law to do what's right. Or at least something that's not inherently wrong."

Blight stared at the man for a moment before remembering Beatrix's final words.

"Show me these...friends of yours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blight's caution meter was off the charts.

The dark, narrow, and twisting alleys made amazing ambush spots. Blight did not enjoy a single second of creeping through that area. Brad was still an unknown quantity to him, and an ambush could be easily set up there.

"Are we there yet?" Blight had asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Brad had said that his hideout was far, but the wolf never thought that they'd have to travel through the filth of the alleyways for so long.

"Almost," Brad assured him. "Just a few blocks away."

When Brad stopped in front of an old, broken-down mansion, Blight almost walked away in sheer disgust.

"Come on, dude," Brad grinned at the wolf's repugned expression. "When you're on the run, aesthetics would be a bit far down your priority list. Besides, some old mansion isn't going to attract any attention."

"I don't know about that," Blight said. "Isn't that a bit...clichéd?"

"Exactly!" Brad said. "It's so clichéd that the cops won't think we're stupid enough to try hiding here."

Blight wasn't sure that's how things worked, but what did he know, right?

There were two humans in the mansion, a male and a female. The female one was tall and had dark, tanned skin. Her eyes were bright red and she had short, black hair that cut off right past her ears. The girl felt dangerous, like an assassin ready to strike at her target.

The male, on the other hand, felt rather unassuming. He had brown hair and deep blue eyes. He seemed to be of average height among humans, but the girl standing next to him made the man look shorter than he is.

"Did you pick up a stray dog on your way back?" the girl asked upon seeing Blight. "I don't think we've got enough money left to feed him."

"Mallory," Brad motioned to the wolf. "This is Blight. You know, the wolf on the news."

"Really?" the girl, Mallory, raised an eyebrow. "I was actually expected someone a bit...stronger, I guess?"

"Thanks a lot..." Blight mumbled.

"I'm serious," Mallory said. "You don't look like someone who can take down Blood Rend's guards single-handedly. Did you have any help?"

"Nope," Blight shook his head. "All me."

"Blight, this is Mallory," Brad introduced the girl. "She's incredibly skilled in martial arts and jousting."

"What rules did she broke?" Blight asked. "You said that you help people who broke the law, but I don't buy that someone with no experience in that matter would participate in this."

"Wow," Brad scratched the back of his head. "You're pretty straightforward, huh?"

"I killed 2 of Blood Rend's men in self-defense," Mallory simply said. "The cops here are corrupted by Blood Rend's influence, they want me dead."

"Those two dudes tried to rape the wrong girl that night," Brad laughed. "Mallory killed them with a _practice blade_."

"Brad scammed more wealthy members of Blood Rend," Mallory continued. "Who are naturally the ones higher in power. So they want him dead more."

"Guess that's a commonplace here," Blight said dryly. The wolf pointed at the man who hasn't spoken yet. "What about that guy?"

"He's Mute," Brad said. "Both his name and the literal sense that he's _mute_."

"His name's Mute?"

"That's what he tells us to call him," Brad shrugged. "So for all intents and purposes, his name's Mute."

"Out of all of us here, they want _him _dead the most," Mallory said. "Including you, Blight. And that's saying something."

Blight doubted that they knew of his abilities, so he kept quiet.

"Mute is a hacker," Brad said.

"A what?"

""A hacker," Mallory explained. "He can control electronic objects from afar, as long as it has a Wi-Fi connection."

Blight stayed silent.

"Mute managed to hack into Blood Rend's, better known as Noble Rod to the public, database and found out about their drugs and arms dealing businesses," Mallory said. "You might not know about this, but Blood Rend, under the guise of Noble Rod, sold medical supplies to the public. When Mute released this information, it took months before the mayor, who, might I add, is also influenced by Blood Rend, managed to convince the people that it's all just a lie meant to cause chaos in the town."

Mute raised his right hand and slit it across his mouth while shaking his head. Blight recognized it as sign language, though he didn't understand it.

"We know it's not a lie, Mute," Mallory assured.

Blight looked between the three people. He was still distrusting of them, old habits die hard, after all. But ultimately, he decided to give them a chance.

What's the worst that could happen?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rex**

Groans of pain echoed through the chamber as I made my way towards my owner. Medical personnel scurried through the room, trying their best to assist as many injured people as they could. Many were seriously wounded, though their injuries weren't nearly as severe as the ones Zane sent to the hospital...in time.

The mourning and the cries of grief were nearly as deafening. Many have lost co-workers and friends the last night. A total of 17 lives lost in a single attack by a singular entity.

I never thought that Blight could cause so much damage on his own. I didn't even think that he would do so. I've always known the wolf as the quiet, gloomy big brother of Beatrix that didn't like Blood Rend, but I never thought that he'd be so...hostile.

"Believe the best in everyone," my dad told me before. "If nothing else, it makes the world just a little better."

I've always tried to put my dad's teachings into use, I look up to him a lot. No matter how bitterly or aggressively the test subjects treat me, I try my best to be friendly to them.

"Hey, Rex!" Daniel shouted. "C'mere, boy."

I walked enthusiastically towards him, and he petted my head. I wonder why Blight would think Blood Rend is bad, they're always so nice to me!

"Looking for Hugo, boy?" Daniel smiled. "I think I saw him upstairs, talking to Robert."

"Thanks!" I grinned.

Blight seemed to think that Blood Rend will keep Beatrix and him in the cell forever. But that's not true, of course. Blood Rend releases their test subjects after they finished testing. It wouldn't make much sense to keep them around otherwise, right?

I never actually got to see them getting released since they get released during my off-hours, but Hugo assured me that when a subject isn't in their cell anymore, it's usually because they're released.

Unless, of course, someone sounded the alarms. I wasn't actually there when Blight and Beatrix first escaped, but I heard that they made quite a ruckus.

Not as big as a ruckus as this time, though.

I believe that Blight wouldn't do something like this without a good reason, there must've been some big misunderstanding going on.

I chuckled to myself, why on earth will I believe that? I've only met Blight for barely a month, on what grounds am I to say that I believe in him?

I guess it's sort of an intuition thing. Believing in the best of a stranger will leave very little room for distrust.

I walked up to the storage area, careful to avoid the electric floor traps. Honestly, I'm still not convinced that electricity works like this.

Hugo was chatting with Robert when I finally saw him. Robert was acting extremely excitedly, a maniacal glint in his eyes.

Honestly, the scientist unnerved me at times.

"Ahh, so your little puppy decides to join us in this conversation," Robert smirked, ignoring the fact that I was almost taller than he was and definitely a big deal larger. "Perfect, we can start the test now!"

"Are you sure it's safe, Robert?" Hugo asked.

"Of course," Robert smiled. "I wouldn't do anything to harm your little pet, Hugo."

"What are we doing?" I asked, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy.

"Don't worry about it," Robert grinned. "Come, let me show you my newest experiment."

**Some things in Rex's POV.**

**Blood Rend's guise, Noble Rod, was actually a legit medicine manufacturing company, but it slowly transitioned into drug dealing after Zane realized the profit that could be made.**

**Speaking of medicine, stay safe during the quarantine everyone!**


	9. Recording Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own PAW Patrol or any of its characters. I only own Blight.**

**Recording 6**

Hey there.

Blight here.

It's been almost a week since my last recording. I honestly have no idea what the hell I'm still doing with these recordings, but a friend of mine told me it might be a good idea to keep what happened in a log.

Does it still classify as 'told' if he did it without speaking?

First thing to get out of the way...Beatrix is dead.

_Blight's voice cracked a little_

Goddammit, I guess no matter how many times I try, I still can't get past that part with a straight voice.

Whatever. Long story short, Blood Rend killed her.

Second off, I'm now a hunted man- er, wolf. I may or may not have lost my temper when I saw Beatrix die and...brutally murdered more than a dozen members of Blood Rend.

Third off, since Blood Rend, and by extension, the police, want me dead, a few humans, who hate them both, pretty much adopted me.

They seem to be led by a man named Brad. He's a clever one, Mallory said that he ran a successful scam before this. He cheated some very high-ranking figures in Blood Rend out of their cash, which probably pissed them off.

Mallory, the girl, seemed to be the muscle of the group, as opposed to Brad's brains. She is rather tall and athletic, and also claimed to be skilled in martial arts and swordsmanship. Brad said that she accidentally killed two members in Blood Rend in self-defense, using a practice sword, no less. The girl carries with her a katana, which I've learned is the Japanese equivalent of a sword.

Don't piss her off. Just don't.

The last member of the group goes by the name Mute. He is also, in a literal sense, mute. He communicates with his companions through sign language. Although I don't quite understand the language, spending a day with him taught me most of the basics. He is a hacker, and I was told that he had, at some point, exposed Blood Rend's true colors to the public before the mayor of the town, who is influenced by Blood Rend, managed to defuse the situation.

If Blood Rend kept a kill list, this man is definitely pretty high up it.

During my stay, I had told Mute about my ability and made him swear to not reveal it to anyone, not even the other two humans. Why did I inform him of it? Simple.

I wanted to get stronger.

Mute agreed to teach me how to hack into other devices. Before this, my ability was limited in its access to more advanced gadgets such as phones and computers. But after Mute taught me how normal humans hacked those items, I realized why my access to those particular devices was more restricted.

Human hackers hack things through an invisible connection between said devices called the Internet. Since only more advanced gadgets such as phones and computers can connect to it, humans had only ever needed to fend against hackers in those devices.

That's where I come in.

Mute hypothesized that I'm able to connect to all electronic gadgets as opposed to only devices connected to the Internet because I can create a link that's functionally similar to it. Let's say the Internet is a path that human hackers use to connect to other devices, I'm able to create a route of my own to other electronic gadgets.

Mute typed it all out on the computer for me to understand. There was no way he'd be able to communicate all this through sign language, something that I have only the slightest grasp on.

After Mute's teachings, I've been able to connect to more advanced devices easier. Granted, I still need more practice, but it's as good of a start as any.

So, yeah. Hanging out with Mute was great for the 12 hours that it lasted. We'd probably be BFFs before the eventual betrayal that happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*What's that thing you're always carrying around?*

Blight flinched at the sudden question typed out by Mute. He had carried his tablet all this way using a tattered rucksack he found in the forest. The wolf wasn't sure if he should let the man know what was inside, but decided to take it out anyways. Perhaps the more experienced hacker can give him some insight into the gadget he had been carrying.

Mute fiddled with the object for a moment before turning his attention to the screen. Typing out words on his computer is the only way they could communicate during Mute's private hacking lessons with the wolf, and even that's limited by Blight's inadequate knowledge of words.

The wolf wondered what prompted Mute to agree to teach him hacking. Perhaps it's Blight's ability that piqued his interest, or maybe he just felt sorry for the wolf. Either way, Blight was grateful for his lessons, however little time they had.

*What do you use it for?*

"Not much," Blight shrugged. "I'm not really sure how to use that thing physically, and my ability can only access limited parts of it."

Not anymore, Blight supposed, he should probably experiment with that thing more.

"The only thing we figured out is the recording function," Blight's mouth curved upwards at the memory of the time when he and Beatrix fiddled with the device. "I kept a log in it when we were in Blood Rend's captive. So if it ever gets out, we might get rescued. I guess there's not much use in continuing it now, huh?"

Mute shook his head. *Keep updating it*

*If we ever fail, this might be the only thing left that keeps records of their crime*

The wolf stared at the man for a moment before nodding slowly. "We won't fail. But, you know, just in case."

Mute smiled, amused. *Just in case*

The man turned around as if looking for something before continuing typing.

*I think I have a better pack for you to put it in in the warehouse. It's behind the house.*

"Thanks!" Blight perked up before walking towards the back door. Carrying the device around in that tattered rucksack was getting troublesome.

The warehouse was separate from the main building. It was stocked with supplies such as food, water, clothing, and other essentials. Blight dug around for a bit before finding the pack Mute was talking about. It was black with small blue patterns all over it. The wolf put the tablet inside, pleased that it was a perfect fit.

As Blight left the warehouse, he heard some humans talking just outside the building, so he decided to peek over the fence to see who it is.

"I'm telling you, the wolf is in there," Brad said to a man dressed in a blue uniform next to him. "Trust me, I want my crimes erased more than you'd want him."

The man simply grunted. Behind him, the wolf could see about half a dozen men dressed similarly.

Blight didn't know much about cities. But from what he gathered, there aren't a lot of wolves there, neither is there a lot of people wearing blue uniforms.

"He matches all your descriptions, white fur with gray streaks, signs of injections, he outright admitted that he's the one that killed those people, and..." Brad paused, his eyes meeting the wolf's for a fraction of a second. "He's right over there!"

Blight cursed under his breath before running into the house.

It was an instinctive move, entering the building. After all, Mute and Mallory could very well be conspiring with Brad to capture him as well. But the more Blight thought about Mute, the more he was sure the man wouldn't betray him. It was an instinctual level of trust, one that had no business existing within Blight's thoughts. But he followed through anyway, barging into the door while fully expecting to be ambushed from the inside.

However, no ambush came, Mute and Mallory were simply staring at him with confused expressions.

"Brad is coming with the police," Blight said grimly. "They want me."

Disbelief colored Mallory's face, but Mute's was a mask of calm.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Brad wouldn't lead anyone to our hideout that easily, especially cops."

"Not under normal circumstances," Blight shook his head. "Let's just say Blood Rend _really_ doesn't want me running around freely."

Mallory looked like she was about to protest, but Mute stopped her with a sharp look. It was impressive, really. Blight never saw someone interrupt someone else without even using their voice.

Mute typed a few words into his computer before Blight heard a small ding coming from his tablet.

The man pointed two fingers out like their guns, which Blight learned was the sign language for fast, before hooking one into the other and moving forward with both. The wolf didn't quite understand, but the meaning was clear.

_Run._

"Thank you, Mute," Blight said. "For everything."

The man nodded without a word, just like he always did.

With no more pleasantries left to say, the wolf took off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brad is one giant son of a bitch.

Whatever, I need to move on from that place eventually, right? Besides, right before I left, Mute gave me some rather interesting coordinates.

Time to take a look at Blood Rend's main base.

***Recording End***

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brad awoke to a splash on his face. The water was cold, and Brad could've sworn that he felt something solid, probably ice, hit him in the face.

His hands were tied behind his back, and his knees were bound as well. The rope was a bit too tight, not enough to stop his blood from flowing, but sufficient to make him feel uncomfortable.

When his vision cleared. Two familiar shapes towered before him.

"You were right, Mute," Mallory smirked. "Cold water really did do the trick."

The man, who was leaning against a wall, simply tilted his head in response. Mute was quiet, even by mute standards.

Memories suddenly rushed into Brad's brain. He had brought 7 policemen to the hideout to capture Blight, not even considering the thought that his former comrades would be attached enough to the wolf to stop him. Knowing Mallory and even Mute's combat prowess, Brad could be sure that there are now 7 unconscious men in blue uniforms lying around on the streets.

"Where are we?" Brad asked, trying to keep a polite tone so that Mallory would answer him.

"Not in our original hideout," Mallory sneered. "Thanks to you, we need to find a new place to stay."

"Listen, Mal," Brad took a pleading tone. "They forced me, okay? They only wanted the wolf, I had no choice if I wanted to live."

"Really?" Mallory tilted her head to the side before holding up her phone. "I guess the 5000 dollars is only an extra benefit, then."

"How..." Brad stared at the phone in disbelief before turning his gaze to Mute. "You! What happened to not invading your friends' privacy, huh?"

Mute simply shrugged.

"I told him to look into your phone and browsing history after the fight," Mallory said. "You stopped being a 'friend' when you brought _them_ to our front door."

"They only wanted Blight, Mallory," Brad groaned. "You should've let me take him. What worth is he to us anyw-"

Without warning, Mallory slapped Brad in the face, he could've sworn that she snapped his neck just by that slap. She didn't, which means she limited her strength.

The woman gave him a look like 'I can't even speak to you right now' before leaving the room in disgust.

Mute walked in front of Brad. The hacker moved a palm in front of his face and clamped it shut, pointed out his 2 index fingers and hooked them into one another before switching positions rapidly, before putting the fingers on his right hand onto his forehead and bringing it back down to show his thumb and pinky.

_Wolf. Friend. Why?_

"We needed the money, man," Brad said. "Imagine how big our operations could be with that money?"

Mute simply shook his head. The man pointed up with his index finger with his left hand before violently stabbing it with his right. Under normal circumstances, that sign would've meant backstab, but the meaning was clear in this one.

_Traitor._

**You know, I just realized that all my villains just get killed/defeated in the span of 2 chapters after they're introduced. Exception being the big boss himself and Hugo, who only actually appeared in like 3 paragraphs. I really need to stop being so trigger-happy on my villain-killing gun.  
**

**Hope y'all like this chapter.**


	10. Recording Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own PAW Patrol or any of its characters. I only own Blight.**

**Recording 7**

Hey there.

Blight here.

It has been around 2 days since my last recording.

I am currently inside a small storage room at Blood Rend's base, waiting out the guards' lunch session.

And, you know, I decided that I would rather not waste my time.

I should probably start with the part where I broke into Blood Rend's base in the first place, though.

I'll admit, I had some doubts about Mute's coordinates, but he led me to the right place. The unsavory smell of gunpowder filled the air around the factory in Mute's coordinates. I wonder how bad the humans' smelling might be if they didn't even notice.

Maybe they did notice. Maybe they didn't even care.

Anyway, breaking in was easy. I don't think the security measures of this place are designed with someone like me in mind.

Seriously though, remote-controlled doorways, motion sensors, security cameras, this whole place is basically a free real estate for me. I guess they never imagined that the wolf they've been hunting would throw himself right into their den. It'd be a stupid move, completely idiotic.

Well, I guess we've never established that I'm even somewhat intelligent, huh?

Most of the place looked normal enough, but there are some rooms with limited access and such. A lot of them seemed to simply be storage rooms, littered with boxes full of white powder, pills, and syringes not unlike the ones they've injected me with filled with a strange liquid. I found out in their computer database that these are what humans called drugs, they cause addiction among humans, which will drive them to keep buying more.

Honestly, that makes me angry. I have no love for humans, especially since I've only met 2 that are even somewhat decent, but exploiting a species' weakness to profit without any concern of their well-being is a selfish move. Doubly so, since the data said that these things can be dangerous to their biological system.

Selfish assholes.

So what did I do, you may ask?

I blew them up.

Well, _hopefully_ by the time you hear this, I've already blown them up. I set up remotely triggered explosives I've found in the armory in those rooms so I can detonate them when I'm done with this place. Smashed the remotes so they won't explode prematurely, I don't need them anyway.

There is one room that was quite...interesting, though.

Inside, there were cabinets full of documents and papers lying around. I don't quite understand most of it, but it seemed to be records of Blood Rend's activities. I had no idea what to do with that room at the time, but then I saw it, a lone computer sitting in the corner of the room.

With a simple thought, I booted it up. I was surprised by the amount of data inside, and more so when I realized how quickly and easily I could register and process the information. One of the perks of being genetically mutated, I guess.

There were some files on me, though they don't tell me what I don't already know. I deleted all of them, the less Blood Rend knows about me, the better.

There were a lot of sickening things in the database. Based on the information inside, I deduced that Blood Rend is trying to create super soldiers of some kind, except with dogs.

It makes perfect sense if you think about it. Humans are limited by their inherently weak physical strength, no offense to any humans that might be listening, so creating soldiers using animals that have physical superiority is only logical. That, paired with the fact that canines are the only species that can communicate and reason with humans, makes dogs the perfect choice.

It turns out that Blood Rend has been kidnapping wolves and wild dogs for 'experimental purposes' for a long time now, though my ability has never been observed before.

There were some files dedicated to the formulas and chemical components that have been most successful. I deleted all of them, just because.

However, one of the files made me sick in the stomach. They call it the obedience liquid.

It's a specific kind of chemical that, and I quote here, when injected into a canine's body, will make the host completely susceptible to the commands of the first voice that they hear.

Basically, it makes robs them of their free will.

I wanted to delete it along with the rest of the files, but then I decided to 'accidentally' leave behind one of the backups, but not before I tweaked the formula a bit.

What did I do to it? Well, I have no idea. But hopefully, it'll screw Blood Rend over someday.

I armed a few of the bombs in that room, it's not like the 'police' are gonna use the information against them.

Anyway, I guess that concludes my findings for this recording.

Crossing my non-existent fingers right now hoping that this won't be the last.

***Recording End***

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blight let out a sigh of relief upon seeing that the guards had left when he peeked out of the closet. Making a log in his recordings was mostly to distract himself from the heat and stuffiness of the room.

Blight reached out with his sense, noting that his range extended further than when he first got it, smiling when he confirmed that Blood Rend hadn't found his bombs yet.

He crept through the cafeteria, careful not to let the remaining chef inside notice him. The food smelt quite bad, but Blight knew that good food is probably a luxury most of the grunts here can't afford.

_This is why I prefer hunting_, Blight thought, amused. _You humans keep bragging about your 'superior intelligence', but in reality, your ancestors had done all the hard work for you. When push comes to shove, it's no wonder that humans who survive what is everyday life for us for mere months are celebrated as celebrities._

Blight shook his head, survival first, criticize human nature later.

It took Blight a while before he asked himself why he even came here in the first place. After all, what good can a wolf do in an entire compound full of armed humans? But the answer was simple.

Revenge.

Revenge, not only for himself, but also for his sister, for Mute and Mallory, and the countless lives that suffered under Blood Rend.

As motivated as ever, Blight walked up the stairs to the final floor, where Mute had told him where Zane's office will be.

Where Blood Rend will begin to fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zane's office was empty, with only a lone desk and a laptop on top. It was left closed, and Blight realized he could just access it without even activating its display. There was nothing interesting inside, though, nothing Blight didn't already know. A lone camera was in a corner, Blight didn't bother to freeze it, opting instead to short-circuit the device.

"I would say that I'm surprised, but that would be quite a devious lie," a voice said from behind Blight, making his blood go cold. Standing behind him was none other than Zane, leader of Blood Rend.

"You would know a thing or two about devious lies, I suppose," Blight turned around, seeing that his former jailor, Hugo, was standing behind Zane.

"Bold of you to have come directly into my lovely office," Zane smirked. "I thought you'd be smart enough to at least hit up the armory to check if there's anything that may help you in your pointless endeavors."

_He doesn't know that I snooped around_, Blight thought. Blood Rend probably didn't know that he can freeze up cameras.

Still, he played it cool. "Bold of _you_ to have come here with a glorified slaver," Blight motioned to Hugo, who hasn't said a word as of yet. "You do realize I'm still the same wolf that killed more than a dozen of your guards, right?"

"It is mere luck that let you achieve that," Zane said, though Blight could hear a slight quiver in his voice, something the wolf would never have noticed if it weren't for his heightened senses. Zane knew Blight was a successful experiment, and the man feared him.

"Besides," Zane cleared his throat. "Bold of _you _to think that I'd come here with only Hugo."

A low growl was heard from behind Hugo, just out of sight, and Blight's heart skipped a beat. How could he have not smelt that?

"Well, I leave you to it then," Zane turned around and nodded to Hugo. "I trust that you can handle it?"

The tall man simply grunted in response.

"Wait just a bloody second here," Blight growled. "You're not going anywhere."

The wolf ran forward and pounced at Zane, but a shadow crashed into him, knocking Blight onto the floor.

Blight immediately stood back up, wary of the new threat. But the wolf was not prepared for what he saw.

It looked to be once a dog, though it no longer resembled one in any way besides the basic shape. It was at least 4 feet tall and more than twice the length. Its teeth were razor-sharp, and its eyes show nothing but a feral beast made to kill.

A monster.

Blight paused for a moment as he stared at the creature's eyes, a small detail caught his attention.

"I see that you recognize it," Zane said, amused. "Well, I'll leave you three to it. It would be quite interesting to see if Robert's experiments work."

Blight didn't pay the man any mind, for his focus was on the small scar near the beast's right eye.

Standing before him, trembling in a feral rage, was the Bullmastiff once known as Rex.

**Oh my god, I'm sooo surprised. I cannot believe that Rex ended up mutated. I really thought that Robert was gonna give him a dental or something.**

**Look, I know most of you probably already guessed this, but I'm bad at setting up dramatic reveals, okay?**

**I swear I'll make a cover by the time the next chapter rolls up.**


	11. How to fight a mutant dog: The prequel

**Disclaimer: I do not own PAW Patrol or any of its characters. I only own Blight**

Blight could barely believe what he's seeing, but standing before him was Rex. Though deformed and hardly recognizable, the former Bullmastiff's scar made sure Blight knew who stood in front of him.

He's the one who inflicted it, after all.

"How could you?" Blight whispered with a trembling voice. "He trusted you."

"He can't understand you," Hugo said without any emotion in his voice. "Not anymore."

"I was talking to you!" Blight shouted. "Rex trusted you as an owner and Blood Rend as a family! How could you do..._this _to him?!"

"I was just following orders," Hugo said evenly.

Blight was so angry that he struggled to find words. Just following orders?! That should not be an excuse for anything at all! One shouldn't be loose of responsibility just because they were following others' commands. This man isn't a robot, he's a human being, he made his own choice.

Blight stared at the man in front of him. "You are a fucking disgrace to sentient creatures everywhere."

The man grunted before turning to Rex. "Bite the wolf in the neck."

Instantly, the Bullmastiff pounced onto Blight, grazing the wolf's fur as he tried to dodge the attack. The fury and bloodlust behind the tackle was so strong Blight could almost feel it, making him wonder if he was that way when he found out about Beatrix's death.

"Bite the wolf again!" Hugo yelled, prompting Rex to attack Blight repeatedly. The wolf focused on dodging, Rex could easily squish him even before his mutation, Blight wasn't gonna take any chances.

As the fight prolonged, Blight could feel his breaths getting heavier and heavier. Rex, however, showed no signs of slowing down. Following each of Hugo's orders relentlessly and without hesitation.

Suddenly, Rex made a mistake, or more accurately, Hugo did.

"Bite it, Rex!" Hugo shouted as Blight dodged the attack once again. But then, something curious happened. Rex, who was facing Zane's desk at the time, proceeded to chomp on the table, crushing the wood between his teeth.

Blight stared at the desk, his mind whirring at the implications of what just happened.

"Damn it Rex, bite the wolf, not the table!" Hugo shouted. Rex instantly locked his sights onto Blight, running straight towards him with unrivaled ferocity.

Blight realized why Rex wasn't using any maneuvers or tactics, opting only to rush straight towards him, making his attacks extremely easy to dodge. Whatever happened to Rex completely robbed him of his ability to think or use tactics, the bullmastiff can only obey Hugo's commands.

_When there's a problem,_ Blight remembered his father saying to him when destroying a termites' nest that had been wrecking trees around their cave. _Go for the source._

This time, when Rex attacked, Blight made sure to dodge towards Hugo's direction before lunging at the man, biting deep into his neck.

Hugo crumbles onto the ground, a surprised look etched onto his face. The man could only let loose a strangled scream before falling limp, dead.

Blight turned around to see Rex suddenly writhing in pain, clutching his head painfully before collapsing onto the ground.

This is his chance, Blight realized. Zane had arrogantly left Hugo, Rex, and him alone without any other guards stationed nearby just in case, possibly because he didn't want them to see what horrific experiments they conducted. With Hugo dead and Rex distracted, Blight could escape.

But seeing Rex in pain like that, Blight knew that wasn't an option. The wolf may have shown resentment towards him all the time, but Blight knew that Rex meant well.

Slowly, carefully, he walked towards the former bullmastiff, careful not to make any sudden movements, but alert enough to escape in case Rex decided to attack.

As he got closer, Blight could see the finer details of Rex's transformation. His teeth were definitely a lot sharper, and veins bulged out of the beast's skin, threatening to explode. His eyes were blood-shot and conveyed only anger and pain.

It hurt to see Rex like this. It was like looking at a mirror to see another tortured soul that suffered under Blood Rend.

"...Rex?" Blight whispered carefully.

The beast raised his head abruptly, baring his fangs for a moment before backing down, his eyes flashing with recognition and...

Fear?

"B-Blight?" Rex spoke with a strangled tone between a snarl and a sob. "I- y-you killed..."

_He fears me,_ Blight realized. _Of course he would, I killed more than a dozen people in front of him before leaving with a barely concealed threat. Why wouldn't he fear me?_

"You're okay now," Blight tried to sound reassuring, but he was pretty sure Rex will fear him all the same. He's a murderer, after all.

"N-no," Rex choked out. "O-obed-dience serum. Ch-change. Pain."

Pain. That was the only word Rex said clearly. And Blight had no doubt that it wasn't a lie.

"You'll be fine," Blight said, not believing his own words. "Humans have really good healthcare. They can take care of you."

Rex shook his head. "H-hospitals. All u-under Blood R-rend."

Blight cursed under his breath, of course.

"K-kill me," Rex said, his voice trembling.

"What?!" Blight shook his head furiously. "I'm not gonna _kill_ you! Look, there has to be another way to revert you back to normal. If only-"

"Please," Rex interrupted, looking straight at Blight's eyes. "Pain."

Blight suddenly understood what Rex was talking about. His eyes reflected anger, fear, and most of all, pain. The transformation is painful to him, not only physically, but also a mentally scarring experience.

Rex knew Blood Rend didn't bother to make something to reverse...whatever they did to him. He doesn't want to be like this anymore.

He's asking Blight to end his suffering.

The wolf hesitated. Funny how things can get in the heat of the moment. One second he's the murderer of 17, 18 now if you count Hugo, people, the next, he's hesitating to kill an enemy.

But Rex isn't an enemy. In fact, Rex is the closet thing Blight can call a friend before meeting Mute. Sure, he was misguided, but Rex had always been nice to him, even though the wolf never reciprocated the gesture.

But now, looking into Rex's eyes, Blight knew he had no other option. Sooner or later, someone's gonna check on them, and Blight knew he couldn't fight Rex once more in his state.

Step by step, the wolf walked closer towards Rex. He extended his claws, though not as sharp as Rex's, still a great deal more deadly than an average wolf's, and pierced Rex's throat before his emotions could get the best of him.

It wasn't quite as quick of a death as Blight had hoped, but he could see Rex almost smiled as he muttered the words "th-thank you".

A feeling of grief welled up inside the wolf as Rex drew his last breath, but Blight shook himself clear of thoughts of guilt. There are more important things to do right now.

First, the wolf picked up his pack, which he dropped during the fight with Rex, and armed the last few explosives he kept inside it in Zane's office.

There was no obvious way out besides the painfully long maze of corridors in the building. Blight knew that the guards will be on maximum alert if someone walks into Zane's office and see 2 dead bodies, so there's no way he's escaping through that.

The wolf looked around the office before his eyes settled on the lone window in the room.

A reckless idea? Most certainly. After all, no sane person will even consider jumping off the third floor of a building. But Blight scaled walls in his tests before, only this time, the stakes are a little higher.

The wolf stalked through the window carefully and plotted a route in his mind. After taking a moment to calm himself, Blight leaped through the window and scaled the wall, using his sharp claws to balance himself, within seconds, the wolf had reached the ground below.

Blight let out a sigh of relief after confirming that he didn't break any bones. It would be pretty embarrassing to get seriously wounded from a fall after battling a mutant creature and leaving unscathed.

The wolf looked back at the building, regretful that he isn't able to give Rex a proper burial.

_Oh well, _he thought. _Rex struck me as the kind that would want to be cremated anyway. _

Shaking off his doubts, Blight calmly walked back to the town, ignoring the earth-shattering explosion and the subsequent flames behind him.

**Something, something mercy killing and uncreative title.**

**This is a super late chapter that I have no excuse for. After all, like most people, I'm stuck at home with nothing better to do. And yet somehow, I still manage to be late for both the chapter _and _the previously promised title. **

**Hopefully the next one won't take as long, but you know me. No promises.  
**


	12. Epilouge: The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own PAW Patrol or any of its characters. I only own Blight**

**Two weeks later...**

Hello and welcome to the Moon News. Where we tell you the latest news, once a full moon.

It's been quite a month for the citizens of Eilliu for there had been not one, not two, but ten explosions in this peaceful town within two weeks. Yes, it seems that famous pharmaceutical company, Noble Rod, had quite a few incidents that resulted in the destruction of many of their factories and warehouses.

However, it has been reported that many people have seen illegal drugs being stored in their warehouses when attempting to assist in putting out the fire. An anonymous source had also posted several drug-dealing records, presumably stolen from Noble Rod, that had the seller signed as Blood Rend.

Noble Rod has refused to comment on this issue and police divisions from other towns have been sent to investigate the issue.

In other news, there had been many leaked documents and video logs showing chief and director of Eilliu's police division, Officer Braen, accepting bribes from a source that has been named Blood Rend. Could it be that it's the very same Blood Rend that Noble Rod's records show? Could this "Blood Rend" be a new organized group of crime-doers setting their foothold on Eilliu? What a chilling thought indeed.

Mr. Braen is currently in custody and being questioned as we speak.

The destruction of Noble Rod's buildings is quite a depressing piece of news, but the threat of a new group of individuals trying to put Eilliu under their grasp is quite concerning to the citizens of the town. Let's hope that the authorities can put a stop to this group before it's too late.

Now onto sports.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what are you gonna do now, Mute?" Mallory was cleaning her blade as she watched the news channel switch over from talking about serious, crime-related events to predicting the winning teams of the latest football tournament no one cares about. "Blood Rend's pretty much done for at this point, at least in this part of the country."

Mute shrugged turning from his computer to Mallory, pointing at her and raising an eyebrow. _You?_

"Think I'm gonna lay low for a while before leaving town." Mallory shrugged. "Heck, I'll probably leave the country for the time being. Maybe make an honest living in Hawaii or something."

She looked away from the latest baseball tournament results to face Mute. "You've got some really good computer skills, Mute. You can probably get a decent job in a software company or something. What do you think?"

Mute paused for a moment. A stable job sounded nice. After all, he could use a break after everything he's been through. However, the man shook his head before returning his attention to the screen in front of him.

"What would you pursue then?"

Mute stared at the screen, which displayed information stolen from multiple major crime syndicates, organizations that still lurked the earth, taking the money and leaving the bodies of innocents behind.

The man turned to his friend and made two okay signs with his hands horizontally and dipped them up and down.

_Justice._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zane was trembling with barely controlled rage as he stared at the news in front of him.

"Can you believe this?!" Zane shouted at Robert, who was staring intently at the television. "This is outrageous!"

Robert nodded in agreement. "Outrageous indeed, I cannot believe that the Owl Claws were eliminated in the qualifiers. I put quite a lot of money on them."

"That's not what I meant!" Zane shouted, and this time Robert snapped into attention. It isn't always that Zane got angry, and it's even rarer to see the man not be able to contain or disguise his rage.

"You worry too much, Zane," Robert said. "The wolf got lucky, it was given a specific skillset that lets it sneak past our defenses. We'll be ready for it next time."

"What makes you think you'll still have a next time?" Zane gave Robert an unnerving glare. Even the toughest man would've flinched at Zane's gaze, but Robert was unfazed, he was used to that look.

"Because you still need me," Robert smirked. "You know the deal. I'll make super-soldiers out of your precious little puppies as long as you keep funding my research. No one else who is willing to help you has the correct skillset."

"Much good your 'research' did," Zane growled.

"We were about to inject the wolf with the obedience liquid if _your_ guards didn't fail to prevent its escape," Robert rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to argue with you about this," Zane turned his attention to the computer behind them. "How much of your data was destroyed?"

"More than you'd think," Robert grimaced. "But it's salvageable. I still remember most of the formulas we might require, and the wolf failed to delete the backup files for the obedience liquid."

"Good," Zane said, retaining his usual, calm demeanor. "Tell me, Robert, where do you think we should go now?"

Robert smiled, there's the Zane he worked for. "I believe that there is a small town named 'Adventure Bay' that seems relatively closed off from the world. Self-sufficient, remote, near enough from here to move to but just far enough where we can lie low for a while. Also..."

"What?"

"I've heard that the closest thing they have for a police force is led by a 10-year-old consisting of, get this, puppies."

"Puppies?"

"Not humans, not even grown dogs. Puppies." Robert smirked. "I also heard that they're mayor isn't quite reliable either, always more concerned about her pet chicken than her actual duties."

"A mayor...with a pet chicken," At this point, Zane was starting to think that Robert was messing with him.

"No joke," Robert shook his head. "There is also a mountain nearby with a tunnel connecting to nearby cities, where we can transport our goods."

Zane smirked. "This is why you're my adviser, Robert. Always early with your research."

The man took out his phone to make some arrangements. Adventure Bay, eh? Zane smirked. Let's see if that place really is as idiotic as Robert makes it out to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Recording 8**

When I first started these recordings, it was out of necessity. Not because I'm naïve enough to believe that someone might find these and rescue me, but to prevent myself from going insane, which I think Beatrix knew was gonna happen soon.

When I made my first recording, I never thought that I would live for more than a moon longer, I never thought that I would manage to escape the facility, I never thought that I would see Beatrix die...and live myself.

Things changed a lot since then, things _always _change sooner or later.

The one thing hasn't changed is the fact that Blood Rend is still around. Sure they aren't gonna be anywhere near Eilliu, which was apparently the town's name, anymore, but they're still around, somewhere.

And I won't rest until I find them and make sure that they can never harm anyone ever again.

This isn't about revenge anymore, though I won't deny that it once was. Beatrix and I weren't the first ones to suffer under Blood Rend and the injustice of this world, but we won't be the last either.

Will I even make much of a difference? Probably not, but I'll never know if I don't try, right? Besides, it'll sate my bloodlust.

Oh, and one more thing, if you're a Blood Rend scum and are somehow listening to this...

Watch your back, and don't trust _any_ of your fancy gadgets to save you.

Your records might remember me as GO-30, but I have a bloody name.

I am Blight, and I'm coming for you.

***Recording End***

**Thank you so much for bearing with this story to the very end and thank you to everyone who has ever left a review for it. Seriously, you have no idea how much even a single review is to an author. (Shoutout to Scotty, keep it up with your own work)**

**Special thanks also goes to my sister who drew the cover for this. For those curious, she's not my half sister nor is she murdered by a secret organization.**

**Will I write another fanfic? Eh, we'll see in the future.**

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you all are doing well during the quarantine.**


End file.
